Castle Mayhem
by Dragon Ladysupreme
Summary: Yeah, Aya alway's had questions from her friends. Once endowed with the power, she kidnapped the YYH cast and a couple of the Kenshingumi to answer them. Rated for language mainly in ch.4 and much violence. finished
1. Welcome to the new world

****

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or RK, but I wanna. Thanks elfangel191 and Nazomie for the inspiration!

Hint: YK=Kurama and HB=Kenshin for Hitokiri Battôsai. * _Aya's late right now but she'll show up eventually*_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

HB: Why am I here? I'm not in the show. *Looks for an open door* All of them are locked.

****

YK: I hope it's another torture segment like that last authoress, my hair just got back to the way I like it.

****

HB: Should we start whatever this is?

****

YK: I guess so.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ Aya's almost there$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

Yusuke: Wait! Kurama's the host, and who's the dork in pink here for anyway?

****

HB: Wish I knew.

****

Hiei: _* thinking*_ I must kill him. He's got a batô and is wearing pink. I say that's reason enough. _*Takes katana out and advances to HB*_

****

HB: _* notices Hiei and grasps hilt of sword* _It wouldn't be wise to attack me, that it wouldn't.

****

Hiei: you've just given me another reason _*goes for a strike_* DIE! _* Aya's finally in*_

****

Aya: Hurt him and your the one who's gonna die. _* Stops less than a foot from striking distance*_

****

Kuwabara: I wanted to see him die_*pouts a bit*_

****

Aya: Shut up or die. _* Kuwabara: -_-;;; *_

****

Yusuke: _* yells*_So what, either listen or die? You're all the same! _* Goes after Aya. Aya runs*_

****

Aya: Ahh! Kurama protect me! *_Aya hides behind him_*

****

YK: Fine. _* Rose whips Yusuke, misses and hits Kuwabara who will be called Baka the rest of the interview*_

****

Baka: _* slashed in the face, bleeding badly* _What the fuck was that for? _* Yusuke finally stops chasing me*_

****

Yusuke: what, being stupid and ugly not enough for you? 

****

Aya: Weak yusuke, you forgot weak. _*every1 but Baka laughs*_

****

Hiei: Even human nobodies with too much time on their hands can tell how weak you are. _*Aya starts getting angry anime style*_

****

Aya: I'm not just any human. I'm the all-powerful Dragon LadySUPREME! _*Everything gets dark. Thunder and lightning and gets light again*_

****

HB: Nice light show.

****

Aya: thanx! ^_^

****

Hiei: amateurs _* Baka is dropped on Hiei's had*_ What the fuck just happened?!

****

Aya: Authoress power _*a/n simply called the power* _Kurama and Kenshin have it too.

****

HB&YK: We do? ?_?

****

Aya: course you're my co-hosts ^_^

****

Hiei: Get off me Baka! _* Pushes Baka off him*_

****

Aya: Oooh! You just reminded me. _*Hiei death glares Aya* _If anyone feels like killing, you kill the baka. _*Everyone: ^___^*_

****

Baka: Sorry Urameshi!

****

Yusuke: why are ya apologizing to me for? She's talking about you asshole. _* Baka looks at me and Aya nod happily*_

****

Baka: O_O;;; Why me?! _* Starts crying * _How come I'm the baka?

****

Aya: Hiei give me your katana.

****

Hiei: Why would I want your human filth on it?

****

Aya: I'm gonna kill Baka. _*Hiei gives Aya the sword happily* _You'll get it back Quickly. _*Aya stab Baka in all 9 vitals*_ See, now we can watch him bleed to death. *_Tosses katana back_*

****

HB: I can't believe you just killed him needlessly like that!

****

Aya: Why no- oh right' you hate killing. Fine just use the power_*thunder* _to resurrect him.

****

Hiei: _*in dis-belief* _You hate killing?

****

HB: I had enough of it a long time ago. *_Baka is alive again but in terror*_

****

YK: I think we should start whatever this is supposed to be.

****

Aya: Riiight. Ummm see the thing is... we waited so long with all our fights, there's no more time left.

****

All but Aya: _*yells* _Nani?!

****

Aya: ^_^;; _* nervous laughter* _Yeah, we'll have to wait till next time for to start the interview. Bye! _*Aya's gone*_

****

Yusuke: What a baka.

****

Aya's voice: I heard that, yusuke! _* Everyone: @_@;; *_

****

Yusuke: Creepy

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Think they're mad? $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Now I need your Q's for Chappie 2. But I'm only asking Hiei and Baka Q's and I'll have to save all the others for another time. They don't have to be YYH related, they could be a "Dear Abby" Q and even a "who would win" question. So put em in your reviews or e-mail me at tatumjl@aol.com with them. So R&R/Q Kay Buhbye! 


	2. Hiei and the Baka

****

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own YYH or RK. But in my own little world I do! ^_^V

Recap: the whole YYH casts [even baddie's] answer all of your questions and even requests.

I pissed off Yusuke in the last chappie and we start the show [officially] today with Hiei and Baka with the help of my Kurama [YK] and the infamous Kenshin [HB] who's starting to piss me off 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Backstage$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

YK: This void isn't a very good place to interview my friends Aya.

****

Aya: I know I've got that figured out already. _*Uses the power and creates a castle dungeon. 5 stools are in the corridors. yusuke, Chu, Botan, Touya, Genkai, Jin, Yukina and Toguru are in a cell of their own*_

****

Yusuke: Hold it! You didn't say your dealing with them in this stupid show.

****

Aya: _*ignoring him* _Okay now Hiei and Baka will sit down opposite of me YK and HB. Oh and Toguru_*trying to power up in cell*. _Those are special cells that adapt to every1's abilities, rendering them useless

****

Toguru: Nothing can hold me at 100% power_* Powers up to 100% and punches bars just to have his hand throbbing. Evry1 but him laughs*_

****

Yusuke: Didn't think you were that weak.

****

Aya: shut up Yusuke or you will be the Buto.

****

HB: What's a Buto?

****

Aya: don't worry bout that. We'll just say it goes to the same level as Baka.

****

YK: I think we should start_*notices Hiei getting his Katana while giving HB the death glare* _Some people aren't as patient as others

****

Me: oooookay. But only if ya start us off.

****

YK: it couldn't hurt I guess.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Finally scene 1! $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

__

* Evry1 that isn't in a cell are in the stools. Aya's next to YK leaning on his shoulder almost asleep*

****

YK: Are you all right?

****

Aya: Yeah should I not? Just start with our first persons questions. Kay! ^_^

****

HB: when will I get to ask the questions?

****

Me: when you let people kill Baka. YK just start.

****

YK: Riiight. This one's from luvsdogz who is asking:

Rnrn dear baka, why are you so ugly... need I say more, yes... stupid, thick headed... etc. 

Rnrn Hiei: have you ever heard of growth formula?

****

Aya: That was perfect _*kisses YK on cheek*_ Anyways Baka, answer!

****

Baka: No way! I resent that question!

****

Me: Why, cuz u r? Cuz If you don't answer you will have to die*Aya gives a lil laugh*

****

Baka: I'M NOT ANY OF THAT. YUKINA WOULD AGREE!

****

Aya: U r sooo right. She would agree with Luvsdogz completely

****

HB: you're just terrible, that you are.

****

Hiei: She has a point though. _*Thinking* _Cuz he would die if they were serious

****

Aya: Anywayz, Hiei it's your turn. If you reply but don't answer I could always give a reason for your shortness.

****

Hiei: This just pisses me off. If any1 calls me short I'll kill them! I have heard of the stuff but I don't use it.

****

Aya: At least you have some1 that can back ya up. See luvsdogz if Hiei was taller he would way more and not be as fast as he is now. _*Wow Aya knows some physics*_

****

Hiei: SOME1 ACTUALLY UNDERSTANDS ME!!

****

Baka: You're still a shrimp shorty. No wonder y_-* Hiei decapitates Baka. HB resurrects him AGAIN which really pisses Aya off* _You know I can still feel the pain from both of those deaths_*starting to cry* _It really hurts then dealing with all that crap is a pain in the ass.

****

Aya: See Kenshin that's why we leave them dead for a bit. To get away from all their bullshit.

****

HB: You know I don't like that, that you do. _*Eyes start going Battôsai* _no one deserves to die. Not even Baka.

****

Aya: _*Aya's very angry*_that's it! You're going into the cell and I'm revoking the power from you. _* Kenshin is in a cell. Aya calms down a lot as if nothing happened*_ But now I need a new co host to sub in for a while. I know_*pops in Sano who is Referred to as RH [Rooster Head]* _Welcome just a couple of things to know.

****

RH: What the fuck am I doing here_?!* Sees Kenshin in a cell_* Now I know where you were. Kaoru's gonna kill you Kenshin.

****

Aya: Ah-hem you're my new co-host Sano. You get the power_*thunder*_ and if you need to kill some1 you kill Baka.

****

RH: Who's Baka? 

****

Aya: The ugly one with orange hair that's not in a cell.

****

RH: Good to know. *Gets murderous look in his eyes*

****

Aya: And because I just love it you get your Zanbatô back. _*Uses power and giant sword appears in RH's hand*_

****

RH: I was starting to miss this.

****

Aya: Okay since you took over for Kenshin who was gonna ask the next Question. It's your turn.

****

RH: Sure_* takes a piece of paper* _It's from elfangel191, Who asks:

Here's a question for Hiei: rn What do you think of Kurama's hair?

****

Hiei: If it's not about my height its Kurama. It's long and red like the baka in pink. I don't care if that answers your question or not. So there *_gets hit by lightning but is still alive_*

****

Aya: Be nice and answer her question. _*Aya returns his death glare from earlier*_

****

Kurama: _In a polite but threateningly way* _Yes Hiei, what do you think of my hair. Certainly not just like Kenshin's hair.

****

Baka: I think it's fine _*RH splits him in half with the Zanbatô and looking very pleased. Baka's blood is everywhere. *_

****

RH: That creeped me out way too much. And his face was scaring me.

****

YK: Try working with him everyday. Hiei you were about to answer elfangel191.

****

Hiei: its not as idiotic as Rooster Head's here. 

****

RH: Say that to my face shrimp! If you can ever reach my face. _*Hiei and RH get into a fight of swords. Hiei destroys RH's sword and is about to give the final blow* _You aint half bad. You're lucky I haven't used that in a while. I'm sooo much better with my fists.

****

Aya: Both of you sit the fuck down so I can ask the next questions. _*Hiei reluctantly sits down and RH limps back to his stool.*_

****

Kurama: Hiei was going to end up in a fight no matter what. He's lucky it wasn't me.

****

Aya: Screw you! He would've me to deal with, and that's never pleasant. I know some of the worst ways to torture someone.

****

Hiei: A human can't think of something that bad. What is it?

****

Aya: _*gets to tease Hiei^_^*_ I'm not telling. I only did an example of it to Wings of Blood _*a/n 2Wings of blood: BLOODY SAKE*_ And it burned her eyes out. So if you want to know ask her. ^__^

****

Hiei: I don't know her so how can I ask?!

****

Aya: That's for you to figure out. So this is from Lady Wolf Moon, who put down the following: 

My new friend! I found you! *Hugs you*rn^_^rnI have no questions. Maybe Hiei could read my second chappie. He only saw the first.

Okay Hiei you heard her.

****

Hiei: _*under his breath*_ bunch of ningens. _*Reads Chappie 2*_ WHAT THE FUCK! YOU MADE ME SEE THAT?! I AM NOT A HOOKER AND I AM NOT GAY!!! Other wise it was okay and I wished I did kill him.

****

Aya: ^_^ Sure Hiei you can kill him as much as you want. _*Aya revive Baka. Hiei goes and kills him. Aya revives and he kills as the cycle goes on*_

****

1 week later. The cycle is starting to end.

YK & RH: 0_0 _*Hiei finally stops killing Baka and we all sit down [Aya revived Baka]*_

****

Baka: I read it to. I can't believe a little elf killed me.

****

RH: And you don't mind being called an ogre, what a strange weak boy you are.

****

YK: _*sipping tea he made with the power* _And elves are about the same as a human, only faster stronger and have better judgment.

****

Aya: Yep! Sooo it's finally time to go. ^__^ Bye

****

Baka: But I only got one question. Hiei got three; it's not fair.

****

Hiei: I got a question for you, Aya.

****

Aya: That's sweet Hiei but save it for another take. Got it?

****

RH: So now what do we do.

****

Aya: we could always continue to kill Baka. _* All but Baka: YAY!!^_^*_

****

*********************************** So begins our fun********

Were gonna kill Baka until the next chappie. Just so you know he died 1,223,654,999,999 times in this take alone. It was never said but Hiei LAUGHED during the part with Toguro. So Lady WolfMoon I think you did your job. I read it too and I found it very funny [your my new friend 2] and for all of you, thanx and read everything by Wings of blood, Lady WolfMoon, luvsdogz and elfangel191 for kay. ^_^. Wait till next time. You'll love it. ^_^V

*****************************************Bye Bye***************** *****

Sorry bout Kenshin he will be back [plz no flames]. But you should know the who and when with these Questions:

3: Yusuke & Chu 

4: Touya & Jin

5: Genkai & Botan

6: Toguru & Yukina

7: Kenshin & Sanosuke

8: Kurama & me

9: Any missed Q's & R's for the whole cast and my co hosts

But I still need Questions and requests. It can even be to those already interviewed. So R&R/Q PLZ!!


	3. Yusuke and the drunk fighter

****

Disclaimer: I am sad to announce that I do not own YYH or RK. In this fic I only own me*pout*.

Just to know I'm Aya in a way. Kurama is YK and Sano is RH.

Aya: Aya got reviews that she did. ^_^

****

RH: You've been hanging around Kenshin's cell again, huh? 

****

YK: Is there anything wrong with that? Sure he has some strange qualities. Now a days who doesn't?

****

Aya: ^_^ I think I should get the next 2 out and start this that we should. _*Uses power to put Hiei and Baka in the cells Yusuke and Chu were in In turn yusuke and Chu were in the guest stools. * _Hope your ready for your questions. Just a note we didn't make the questions the lovely reviewers did.

****

Chu: That's all right Sheila. It's all good fun right?

****

Aya: Right! ^_^

****

YK: You seem a lot happier than you were last time. You didn't hit anyone at all or kill Baka for that matter.

****

RH: That's because I heard that she got a lot more reviews this time. I think she's brown nosing the audience.

****

Yusuke: What audience I don't see any audience. _*Looks everywhere for some sign of people that aren't on YYH or RK*_ there's no one here at all but there is a huge mirror here. _* Points to the mirror behind Aya* _

****

YK: You can be horribly ignorant*a/n big words, go me* at times Yusuke.

****

Yusuke: who's ignorant? Look fox you better not be calling me ignorant or I'll spirit gun your head right off. _*FINALLY calms down after 5 minutes of yelling. * _What's ignorant mean anyway. _*Evry1 but yusuke falls anime style*_

****

RH: What kind of person doesn't know what ignorant means. You've been yelling about it for over an hour.

****

Aya: Do you even know what it means Sano? _*RH: O_Ou*_ thought so. Let me put it into the simplest terms for you, it means that you don't "see" what is obvious to everyone else. Like the mirror. _*Yusuke still doesn't get it. Now Aya's annoyed* _Yusuke what would such a modern mirror be in an old castle like this.

****

Yusuke: you used your power and, I don't know, you like modern mirrors.

****

YK: Think of all those movies where a cop interrogates a person. _*Obviously notices Yusuke's confusion at the word interrogate*_ What do you usually see when a cop is trying to get information out of someone. Something that looks like a simple mirror in the persons room.

****

Yusuke: A two-way mirror but what does that have to do with anything. 

****

Aya: That's it I can't stand the stupidity. _*Goes into Baka's cell and continuously kills and revives him while cursing in several languages about Yusuke*_

****

YK: 0_0;;; I think I'll just start us off with the second take.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Take 2 $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

Aya: _*Stops killing Baka more relaxed and sits in the stool next to Kurama*_ Almost started without me huh? Anyways I wanted to do the first questions. 

****

YK: That's your choice but we never would've started if we waited for you to stop killing Baka.

****

Me: True. So this one's from Lady WolfMoon.

****

RH: Again?! Doesn't she have a life? _*Aya uses the power to plow Sano into the ground with a meteor*_

****

YK: I think you killed him.

****

Aya: I'll revive him later. So lady WolfMoon asks:

Rn Questions: Chu - Why in the hell do you act like your drunk pretty much, ALL the time?

So answer her or you'll end up like rooster head.

****

Chu: I don't act drunk all the time. But if the Sheila's talking about when I fight it's so my moves are unpredictable.

****

Aya: Except you do act drunk all the time. Ever hear of AA meeting. Maybe he's a full time drinker and is denial about it.

****

Chu: But I'm not. Cant we just leave it be with the fighting.

****

Aya: Let me think about it... MMMNo! Kurama be a dear and go on with the next one.

****

Yusuke: What the fuck about me?! 

****

Aya: _* in a teasing mood now* _Temper Yusuke. Ha ha. She simply didn't ask you one maybe later she will. 

****

YK: Any way this one is from elfangel191 asking:

O LOVELY!! ( I mean I love it)rn ok here's a question: rnTo yusuke: Is your favorite color green ,rn and would you cry if the baka died? Rn Uh and Chu uhh well I keep missing your episode but I know a little about you but not a lot so I shouldn't ask any questions to you so I don't offend you. O yeah I am sorry I missed your episode (2) once I had a band concert and the other my sister wouldn't let me watch YYH! GR HER WAIT I CAN KILL HER IN MY STORY (which I updated) o yeah if you want more reviews lower the rating down to pg-13 ~_^

****

Yusuke: That. Was. Long. Think she breathed at all during that?

****

Aya: Does it matter you still have to answer her. _*Revives RH* _He'll have to talk next.

****

Yusuke: Uhhh... yeah. Of course my favorite color is green why the fuck do you think I wear it. Why would I cry if Baka's dead, it just means we can get a stronger member for our team. And you should get your brain checked if you like this baka ningen authoresses writing. *_Gets hit with a meteor and lightning*_

****

YK: I think you killed him. 

****

Aya: Don't know why the meteor came I just did lightning. It's safe to say you didn't do that right Kurama?

****

YK: Of course not, there would have been any point to his death not to mention he is my friend. _*Kurama revives Yusuke*_

****

Chu: I feel bad that the Sheila missed my match. _*Every1:0_0U*_

****

Yusuke: Didn't think I would die so quickly.

****

Aya: This still doesn't explain the meteor.

****

RH: Why? _*Makes Aya jump* _I just don't like it when someone talks to a lady like that. Even if it's you.

****

Aya: _*hits him with his own Zanbatò*_ you just ruined it. I thought you finally matured a bit. But once a rooster head, always a rooster head. So just read the next letter.

****

RH: You're lucky I'm letting that slide. Okay it says it's from kikoutei-hiryuu that I guess wrote this saying:

Yusuke-Why do you always wear such tight pants?

Rnrn Chu-Is your hair naturally purple?

****

Yusuke: They're really not that tight. Sure they might not be as baggy as Americans wear them but-

****

Aya: YUSUKE!! JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION ALREADY.

****

Yusuke: Fine_*mutters*_ No wonder they called you Dragon Lady. _*Normal again* _Really baggy pants get in the way of my fighting. I kinda need to see that I'm actually kicking something.

****

YK: Well Yusuke, I never I thought I'd hear such a logical thing from you.

****

RH: It's a basic thing to know. Anyway now I'm starting to wonder why Chu's hair is purple as well.

****

Chu: I always thought it was a blue myself. Anyways I think I always had that color hair. _*Tries to figure out the hair thing*_

****

Aya: Any ways we have time for one more which will please Yusuke cause it's only for him from luvsdogz:

Rnrn yusuke: did you no that you look really peaceful when u r sleeping?

****

Yusuke: _*sarcastically* _No I didn't but maybe it because I'm sleeping when I look like that. How come I get all the stupid ones. Chu gets questions that make sense. _*Yusuke and Chu fight it out about the questions*_

****

RH: I'm bored. Wanna get coffee or something.

****

Aya: sure why not.

****

YK: Tea for me thanks. _*All three use the power to bring up drinks*_

****

Aya: What kind of tea did you get Kurama.

****

YK: Rose of course. _*RH laughs at this* _What's so funny about that if you don't mind my asking?

****

RH: For one thing it's your tea. And the other is your manners.

****

YK: YK: Well that is your own opinion.

****

Aya: _*thinking*_ This is obviously one of the reasons Kurama is so hot. I mean He's cute, strong, smart and almost never loses his temper. And of course that Youko form.

****

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$All done$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Okay it's a bit stupid and a lot less funny than the others are but I'm sooo right about Kurama. Remember next take is Touya and Jin. You get to ask about these two shinobi and watch them kill Baka over and over. But I can't continue that without you questions. It could even be a truth or dare. No matter what it is they'll do or answer it. And as you know they die. ^_^ And I didn't put it down but we all went killing Baka when Yusuke and Chu stopped fighting. In this take Baka only died about 1,000 times. I'm learning to accept flames too so R&R


	4. Touya, Jin and a very angry host

****

Disclaimer: She do_-*cut off by Aya*_

Aya: Do I really need one though. This IS a fan fic*_lawyers death glare me_* That was not funny. But fine, I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN YYH I MEAN THINK ABOUT IT. IF I OWNED THEM WHY WOULD I WRITE A FUCKIN' FAN FIC.

****

YK: You stopped the Anger Management classes didn't you.

****

Aya: What's it to you fox_.*death glares every1 and everything*_

****

RH: You must be pissed. You never bit his head off like that_.*oh yeah this really pisses her off*_

****

Aya: Why the fuck do I have to deal with you, the idiota telling me if I'm pissed or not_?!*Uses an overkill technique too gruesome to describe with current rating*_

****

YK: I thought you said to kill Baka if we felt like killing someone?

****

Aya: Screw Baka! Anyways I didn't revive him yet_.*revives Sano[RH]*_

****

YK: I think we should let Sanosuke start off this time to let you cool off a bit.

****

Aya: _*Eyes are flaming with anger* _YOU ARE SOOO LUCKY YOUR MY FAVORITE BISHI! _*Goes and kills Baka repeatedly[A/N and we didn't even start yet]*_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Yep, be scared, be very scared$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

RH: She's not going to kill me like that again for starting this off right. Is she? _*yep, he's scared*_

****

Jin: She's got a right temper that one does. Cant say I blame her now if ya know what I mean wid all dem disclaimers and all.

****

Aya: _*still killing Baka in his cell* _GOD DAMN **_[Sorry religious types_**] MOTHER FUCKIN' ASS SUCKING COCK LOVING CUN-*_YK uses the power to sound proof the room from you readers*_

****

All: 0_0U

****

RH: Can she even say that?

****

Touya: That's some vocabulary for a young lady like that.

****

YK: Just start Sano_.*now even Kurama is getting pissed*_

****

RH: 0_0 Right. It's from, from, from, from* _Gets hit in the back of the head by Touya* _Thanks. Its from Hiana who asks:

Cool. Question: Jin, are you Irish or Scottish? My friend says Scottish, but I think you're Irish. Who's right? Touya, where did you learn those ice moves? They're so cool, they're HOT! Okay, that was lame. 

Um. You heard Hiana. And if you don't answer, apparently you die.

****

Jin: Well that Aya girl knows how to get answers. Now fer a bit o' a surprise here, I'm neither. I'm Japanese and just lived in Ireland cause of the sweet song I hear she be singing. Bet the accent throws some people for a loop if ya know what I mean.

****

RH: Right. So, I guess that means no one is right, Touya?

****

Touya: How I learned my moves is none of your business. and Yes that was Lame.*_gets hit by lightning, dies and is revived* _What the fuck was that for?

****

YK: Technically you didn't answer your question. According to the title you die if you don't answer.*I come out quickly*

****

Aya: That's right. So fucking answer or I will give you the same death as the idiot rooster head_. *with a death glare Aya resumes to killing Baka*_

****

Touya: Obviously I'm a shinobi. Which means I was trained to master techniques of my element, ice. If the damned people paid attention to the our match in the DT than they would already know this.

****

YK: A civil tongue would be best. Keep that in mind when you both answer kikoutei-hiryuu :

rnrn Touya-Do you get colds, or warms?

rnrnJin-Do you know the meaning of 'SADNESS'? Do your ears go 'TWANG' when you flick them? 

****

Touya: If you mean something like a chill, then no I get neither. If you mean cold as in the common cold then also no. I'm a demon and don't have a weak immune system like a ningen such as yourself.

****

Aya: _*sneaks back in stool* _And what about you Jin? What of your questions?

****

YK: I see you've finally calmed down_.*Aya: ^_^*_

****

Jin: Well it's about time we've seen a smile now isn't it. And of course I know the meaning of sadness, there are times I've been hearing the wind sing all melancholy like. And my ears have never been flicked. Sure they wiggle a bit like with Urameshi and our little match. But- _*Aya flicks Jin's ears which go TWANG_* Now that was a bit uncalled for. How would you feel if someone flicked your ears, wouldn't be doin' that again, huh?

****

Aya_:*still laughing*_ My ears aren't big enough to go twang so I wouldn't know. But that answered the question, didn't it?

****

YK: _* thinking* _This is a torture segment. If she does the same to me the Youko wouldn't hesitate to rip her apart_.*Out-loud*_ It's your turn Aya and I'm getting restless with this loathsome bantering.

****

Aya: _*teasingly_* The fox is showing his temper_*gets serious, cracks up and recomposes herself*_ But Lady WolfMoon wants to do this in person.

****

RH: HER AGAIN?! Doesn't she give anyone breaks.

****

Aya: _*Strikes him with lightning but keeps him alive* _Baka ningen _*A/N sorry Sano fans* _Next time Kenshin is coming out and your in the cell.*_Uses the power to bring forth Lady WolfMoon, a girl of a bit over 5' wearing dark green baggy cargos, white tee blue flip-flops and has her dark brown hair in a loose ponytail-bun*_

****

Wolf Moon-chan: Okay, Now that I'm here first things first. _*Chases after Sano, catches him, beats him to a bloody pulp and eventually kills him.* _Oh look, he's dead.

****

Aya: And you wanted to ask Touya something. _* Wolf Moon-chan gets a menacing look in her brown eyes*_

****

Touya: _*thinking* _I'm sooo dead*

****

Wolf Moon-chan: YOU ARE SO CUTE! Can I hug you? Please? Pretty please_?*her eyes go all chibi*_

****

Touya: I have the feeling that if I don't let you I'll be killed again. So, Sure.

****

Wolf Moon-chan: Yay_!*hugs Touya so tightly he starts to turn bluer than he naturally was.*_

****

Aya: Down girl! Let him breathe. He's only supposed to die he he doesn't obey.*_Wolf Moon-chan finally lets go but a bit sad for it*_ Come on You can kill Sano and Baka as much as you want.

****

Wolf Moon-chan: Now that's something to do_.*Aya uses the power to put Sano, who is now revived, and Wolf Moon-chan in Baka's cell. She continuously kills both as Aya revives them* _Oh yeah this is something I can get used to.

****

YK: I think we're out of time though so I'll end here while you two enjoy your killing spree.

****

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ At least 1 fan is happy for sure.$$$$$$$$$$$$$

For those who didn't understand, Lady WolfMoon and Wolf Moon-chan are one and the same. She'll most likely be killing those two till the next chappie. Remember that you can do a similar request as well just put it in your reviews. And plz R&R my other fic New case A demon in human skin? for it really needs human people and I can't continue without them. And I'm Aya. It just seems weird to put my name on who's speaking. And since I've returned to being a pyromaniac I will accept all flames to burn down as many schools possible. ^_^


	5. Genkai, Botan and some Bloody Sake

****

Aya: I'm gonna do this quickly to just get it over with. I don't own anyone other than myself in this fic. And bloody sake, can't forget bloody sake.

****

RH: What is Bloody sake anyway?

****

YK: I believe Hiei was going to ask that as well. To tell the truth I've been wondering about what it was. 

****

Aya: Well I'm not telling till its my take. 

****

RH: I think I liked her more yesterday. Aya being happy is umm... How should I put this without being killed. Scary_.*Gets hit by lightning but survives. Aya laughs at this like she enjoys it way too much[which I do]*_

****

Aya: And did you forget Sanosuke? Kenshin is going back to co-host position.

****

RH: I'm in the cell aren't I? _*Aya nods, uses the power to have RH and HB switch places, and switches the power back to Kenshin.*_

****

Aya: And since I'm in such a good mood you can start us off today Kenshin.

****

HB: Your happiness is nerve racking, that it is. _*Gets set on fire for 3 minutes and survives* _Owie.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$ He said owie $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

HB: You know Kurama sound proofed your anger from the audience but not from every1 in the cells, that it didn't. You really should work on that anger that you should. _*Gets hit by lightning, dies and is revived* _You seem to like the lightning, that you do.

****

Aya: ^_^ I like the pretty colors, that I do. _*Aya catches what she just said and sets herself on fire* _God damn it! I'm talking like him. The world is ending.

****

YK: His talk is addictive. _*Pours a 13 gallon tank full of water on Aya's head putting out the fire.* _And we don't need the whole place in flames.

****

Aya: I liked the fire. _*pouts* _Not like it was going to burn me.

****

Genkai: Quit your blubbering slacker. I didn't want to be here in the first place so I want to get this finished so I can get out of this dump.

****

Aya: It's not a dump it's a dungeon. And Kenshin's starting the great question time. _*Aya's gone loco en la cabesa* _

****

HB: I hope you are ready, that I do. It's from kikoutei-hiryuu, that it is. Saying:

rnrn Botan-BOTAN! YOU ARE MY FAVE CHARACTER! Heh...^^' Do you wear colored contacts or are your eyes REALLY pink/violet?

****

Botan: Well thank you kikoutei-hiryuu. Just when I thought Kurama was everybody's favorite, you come and surprise us. As you know I work in spirit world, and like there are ogres, this is my natural eye color.

****

Aya: _*sarcastically* _How wonderfully exhilarating Botan. Just when we thought you couldn't be anymore exciting you seem to surprise us.

****

Botan: It is exciting isn't it. ^_^ _*she just doesn't get it*_

****

HB: And if you don't mind my asking Miss Genkai. You seem to have been deeply involved in the martial arts. What kind of style did you use?

****

Genkai: I have my own style dimwit so don't bother asking me that again. If you are, you should ask my student, Yusuke. Unfortunately that idiot has less brains than you so you wont get much of an answer.

****

Aya: _*gonna spill the beans* _Since you already died I'm not gonna kill you. Instead I'll just say what your technique is that Yusuke now possesses. 

****

Genkai: You do and I'll spirit gun your ass all the way to Makai.

****

Aya: Like that'll stop me. One of my co-hosts will use the power _*thunder* _and revive me. Cause if they don't the whole place will implode destroying us all. So the technique. _*Genkai is sooo mad now*_ It's called the spirit wave technique.. What about more questions from our great fans Kurama.

****

YK: There are none. Other than Kenshin's, that was the only question for this take.

****

Aya: 0_0 Oh. So technically were done then. _*Crickets chirping* _How about some Bloody Sake, compliments to the power _*this time thunder AND lightning*_

****

HB: I guess it wouldn't hurt, that it wouldn't. _*Aya uses the power to give everyone on the set a mug full of bloody sake. They all take a swig. Verdict says they like it! ^_^* _It has a familiar scent that it does.

****

YK: The Youko says the same of the taste. Please Aya would you tell us what is in Bloody sake?

****

Aya: In the last takes all will be revealed. _*Mysterious huh?* _For now only Bri and myself know what it's made of.

****

HB: I guess this would be us ending then.

****

Genkai: At least it wasn't as bad as I first expected.

****

Aya: An actual compliment from the great Genkai. So till next time folks, this is YYH or Die!

****

YK: That was utterly lame.

****

Aya: I know but I wanted to say something other than bye-bye. So as I just said BYE-BYE ! ^_^ 

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

Very short I know. But next time we take control of Toguro and Yukina. I might not be able to update as quickly as before since I have family in town. I always accept flames since I've reverted to my pyromaniac ways. But you must R&R/Q in order to keep this fic going, or else it will be the same as this. Oh and to the amazement of many I have not killed Baka once. As another side note Bri is Wings of Blood who has fics as good as mine so try hers as well


	6. Toguro and Yukina

****

Disclaimer: Is she here?

****

HB: No, Miss Aya is late again. It's safe to do your job.

****

Disclaimer: Good. Aya does not own YYH of Wolf Moon-chan who owns herself. I'm getting out of here now. _*Runs away. Far away*_

****

HB: He seems very scared, that he does.

****

YK: Lets just say her rage two takes ago was because of that.

****

Yukina: Is it just me or is that Kazuma screaming I hear.

****

YK: Aya got tired of reviving him, so she gave Wolf Moon-chan the power _*thunder* _and left her to continue her "fun". She's been in there for over two takes as well.

****

Toguro: Can we start without her? I'm very bored and my hand still hurts from that baka ningen. _*Aya literally pops in her stool and brings out an extra stool. *_

****

Aya: First of all, I'm only half ningen. The other half is oracle along with other youkais. Anyways I decide who starts this take. And I choose Wolf Moon-chan. *_Pops Wolf Moon-chan into the empty stool which is beside Kenshin*_

****

Wolf Moon-chan *referred to as WMc from now on*: I was having fun. Where's Sano?

****

Aya: Hiding in Kenshin's cell. But you can kill him later. Now you get to start us off this time.

****

WMc: *_whining* _Do I have to? _*Aya death glares WMc* _Fine. But I thought only Hiei did that.

****

HB: She's been doing that quite a bit, that she has.

****

WMc: Oh. Okay. ^_^ Then here we go so I can kick Sano's sorry ass!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Still think I'm scary?$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

****

WMc: Okay I'm just gonna read out-loud the cue cards right?

****

Aya: That's all. And of course you can do a little improv. 

****

WMc: Why not. This is from luvsdogz who's asking this:

Toguro- what's with the shades? You're always wearing them! By the way I hate you cuz you killed Genkai! Rnrn Yukina- you are so totally sweet, I cant help but luv ya personality!! You're like one of my fave characters. How do you always manage to stay so cheerful, even through the worst of times? And... (Don't hurt me Hiei) do you know Hiei's your brother? Apparently not, and that's why I'm tellin you OOh! Yes, I want to be in the last chapter. But I already am in it. rn Toguru - I ahv eno questions. I just want to say you suck! rn Yukina - Did you know that Hiei is your brother? He is. ^_^ Hiei is so goin' kill me. I might want to run now. rn Bye

Good questions.

****

Toguro: I'm going to say this once and I'm not going into detail. I like to wear the shades. I don't care that you hate me. And if you were here I would squash you like the bug you are for saying I suck.

****

Aya: That's mean. I thought you don't kill needlessly. _*Toguro actually death glares me. How I can tell is my own secret but I hit him with lightning for it. *_ I know you're not dead, but you shouldn't have since you answered her questions.

****

HB: I see an improvement, that I do.

****

Aya: And I see a dead Battôsai if he continues to talk like that, that I do.^_^ _*HB: 0.0* _Good boy.

****

YK: Why do you treat him like that, I thought you were friends? *_I think this over for a sec_*

****

Aya: I'm not answering till it's my turn. And kitsune, it's your turn so hurry up so I can get more coffee. After Yukina of course.

****

Yukina: Thank you. It's nice to see someone other than that freak Kazuma liking me. I guess my cheerfulness is because I look at the bright side of things. _*awkward silence* _It's hard to think that he's my brother, but my leads did link to him. Like in the tournament I was told that my brother was participating and he was a strong fighter. Thank you luvsdogz for telling me. _*we close up to Hiei's cell to see him in a state of shock quickly turned to rage*_

****

Hiei: I'LL KILL THAT NINGEN FOR BLABBING!!! DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME! _*bounces off the bars and continues to bounce around the cell. We return to the interviewing stage*_

****

Yukina: Why is Hiei so mad at her.

****

Aya: We'll ask him in the last take. On with the show! It's from elfangel191. And she sent all questions at once so she does have life. And her own fic which is very good. Back to the subject, She asks:

Here are some: rn Toguro, why do u always were sunglasses? rn and Yukina, how did u get ur hair so pretty?

****

Yukina: I just use my powers to keep my hair still. No big secret.

****

Toguro: I already answered that so I will not repeat my answer. _*Someone decapitates him which does kill him and is revived right away looking equally pissed with WMc* _I expected Aya to do that.

****

WMc: I just wanted to kill someone other than Sano and Baka.

****

Yukina: Baka? 

****

Aya: That's our nickname for "Kazuma". He's to be called that for the whole show. And I did want to kill him. _*Pouts* _I'll just kill Baka. _*goes into Baka's cell, revives him and uses an overkill technique. Aya leaves the cell to her seat without reviving him.*_ ^_^ Better now!

****

Toguro: I like that move. Bet it caused him pain.

****

Aya: Trust me when I say it did. _*YK is getting annoyed. His eyes are glowing gold.*_

****

YK: I'm sick of this meaningless banter. I'm finishing this with the last question. If anyone has anything to add, they can take it up with my death tree. _*all:0_0U*_

****

Aya: You should control that Youko. Otherwise you may continue, dear kitsune.

****

YK: Don't call me that. _*Eyes stop glowing* _Don't know what you did but he's hungry for blood Aya. _*YK decides he should just say the next question.* _It's from kikoutei-hiryuu. who wanted to know:

rnrn Toguro-What's up with your sunglasses? rnrn Yukina-Do you consider Kuwabara as a friend, or something more...?

You know what happens if you don't answer. So, what do you say?

****

Toguro: Since I don't expect to die again I must say that I have answered before, I just like to wear them.

****

Yukina: Why would I consider him more than a friend? Certainly they should realize that.

****

Aya: Let's just say that we're amazed that you can stand to be around that baka. _*All except Yukina and Aya nod in agreement.*_

****

Yukina: Well he is annoying but I always thought he was trying to be funny. To tell the truth he scares me.

****

HB: I don't blame you, that I- _*catches himself * _He even scared me in the beginning.

****

YK: It's a face not even a mother could love. _*All laugh*_

****

Aya: Well since there are no more reviewers. Let's call it a day. But first some sweet snow compliments of the power. *thunder* for everyone!. _*everyone, even those in the cells get some sweet snow*_

****

WMc: I'm gonna kill Sano for a bit if you don't mind.

****

Aya: Go ahead. Just remember to revive him before the next episode. _*WMc: ^_^ . Goes into Sano's cell and starts to kick the crap out of him*_ Bye everybody!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Sweet Snow!

****

How was that. We've finally gotten a major part of the actual cast done and now we start torturing, I mean interviewing my great co-hosts. Next is Kenshin and rooster head so bye bye!!

YK: I always knew this was a torture segment.

Aya: You wont remember next chapter anyways.

YK: Still your terrible. And to our viewers, please review and flame her to get her ego down.

Aya: And it'll help me burn down my school before it starts. And some sugar please. Adios! ^_^V


	7. Kenshin and the rooster head

****

Disclaimer: Does not ow- _*Gets decapitated by Aya*_

****

Aya: Always wanted to do that. Sure, I've been beating the crap out of him, but I never killed him before. ^_^

****

YK: So there was no reason to kill him. You just always wanted to do that. -_-u

****

Aya: Actually the disclaimers really piss me off. Any ways I've got to do something before we start.

****

HB: And what is that Miss Aya? 

****

Aya: Well we actually finished the main cast. So we get to do the co-hosts. *_Uses the power to take one stool away and takes out Sanosuke[still referred to as RH]. To HB's surprise WMc comes out of RH's cell and sits in her stool that is still next to HB's* _

****

WMc: I was still using him.

****

HB: I'm sorry Miss Wolf Moon-chan but Miss Aya wants to question her co-hosts now.

****

Aya: That's right and today I'm torture- I mean interviewing Kenshin and Sano. Sorry Wolf Moon-chan but you have to get back home for this take. But you'll return next time so you can tell Hiei what you said earlier.

****

WMc: Okay, but if you forget I will come back and kill you. ^_^ _*Pops out of the scene.*_

****

YK: I'm starting to lose my patience Aya. If that happens I'm afraid the Youko will take control and not hesitate to tear you limb from limb. _* Aya is nervous.*_

****

Aya: Okay, but your gonna start us off. ~_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Maybe the Youko will appear

****

RH: Why do I still have to be here? It's not like you have any use for me.

****

Me: But so many people want to get to know you. I've got to please my peeps.

****

YK: I'm starting now. It's from luvsdogz :

rnrn Kenshin: er- WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME?!

So answer her so I can get out of here.

****

RH: I remember her. She always has a question. This one is very annoying. _*Gets hit with Kenshin's sakabatô by Aya*_

****

Aya: She's not annoying. And only Kenshin was asked something so SHUT THE FUCK UP! 

****

HB: ^_^U To tell you the truth I have no idea what she's talking about that I don't. 

****

Aya: Well he seems to be in denial. So he'll be killed quickly. _*Kenshin is put into a blender for 5 minutes on the high setting. Aya then revives him in one piece_.* On to the next one! It's from captaincoolman9 saying:

hello again! I have a question for Kenshin: why do you always say stuff like that you do, that it shouldn't, ect. It really annoys me...

So answer or return to the blender. Kay! _*death glare* _^_^

****

HB: First of all, that death glare, smile combo is very disturbing. It's like you enjoy killing.

****

Aya: To tell ya the truth, I do! ^_^ _*YK and HB are a bit pissed right now*_

****

HB: And as for the question, I don't know why I talk the way I do, that I do not. I just talk like that. But I am sorry it annoys you, that I do.

****

Aya: And it's not helping that it does not. ^_^ 0_0 DAMN IT KENSHIN! WHY DOES YOUR TALK DO THAT TO ME?!

****

YK: Yelling won't get us anywhere.

****

RH: How come I don't get any questions? _*Aya shrugs*_

****

YK: Lets just get on with this. *_A little glow from YK's eyes are starting to scare HB.*_ It's from kikoutei-hiryuu and you better answer her:

rnrn Kenshin-Are you schizophrenic (A Skitzo)?!rnrn Sanosuke-Are you related to Kuwabara in any way? Me thinks you are much like him...

****

HB: That's not very nice, that it isn't. I'm not a skitzo.

****

Aya: He just got hit too many times in the head. ^_^

****

HB: I don't think so. And what about Sano?

****

RH: _*This gets him very mad. All RH does is mumble* _I'm not related to that Baka. I'm stronger and smarter than him.

****

Aya: Are you sure about that smarter part.

****

RH: _*yells* _YES I'M SURE. If I get anymore questions like that I'm gonna find that person and make sure they go beyond the point of pain. _*Death glares Aya [A/N: Now every1 is giving death glares.]*_

****

Aya: I didn't decide who's going to get their answers. I decided everyone that asked something got a reply. And before you kill me, at least let me get elfangel191's bit out:

rnRH: will u marry me?

So now that you know someone actually likes you, what do you say?

****

RH: That's another one that always asks questions. It's incredibly annoying. So because of the fact that your annoying I'm gonna say no. But no hard feelings.

****

Aya: _*shocked at his response* _What do you mean "no hard feelings"? You diss her in front of all my viewers then you turn her down. Sano you complain that no one likes you, with the way you treat the little amount of fans you have it's a surprise you have any at all!

****

HB: You've been trying to get that out this whole show, correct?

****

YK: Longer than that. Now that were done I'm going. I'm sick of spending time in this filthy castle. _*Pops out of the castle_.* 

****

Aya: _*tear*_ He was the only one I liked in this take. _*sniff* _I'm going too, it's no fun without him here. _*Pops out as well*_

****

RH: So now what do we do?

****

HB: I think I end this. So this is the end of YYH or Die. Next time we get under Kurama and Aya's skin that we do. Till next time bye!

****

RH: That was stupid Kenshin.

****

HB: I know. I tried to end it like Miss Aya does.

****

RH: My point exactly. _*HB and RH try to find ways of getting the others out of their cells. Even using the power doesn't work.*_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Tear*

****

Okay, very little killing this time. But with constant questions for Kurama, the Youko is sure to make an appearance. I'll be fine as well. Review, question and if you must, flame. Can't say the flames won't help. I am a pyromaniac again and with all matches and lighters taken away the flames are bound to be fun. So Buhbye! ^_^V


	8. Kurama, Aya and the angry Youko

** **

Disclaimer: She doesn't own any anime's. Wolf Moon-chan owns her self. Aya only owns herself.

****

Aya: That actually sounds worse than the usual disclaimers.

****

Disclaimer: I'm just doing my job. Deal with it. _*Pops out before Aya tries to kill him*_

****

HB: There's a few things that should be done before we start, that we do.

****

Aya: I agree, I promised someone something. _*Pops Wolf Moon-chan back in her stool.*_

****

HB: That's not the only thing we need to do, that it's not. _*Me:0_0 uhoh* _See with your own rules, we found it hard to follow them with you two still possessing the power_*thunder* _and I'm afraid we must temporarily take it away.

****

Aya: Damn it. I didn't take the power _*thunder* _away from you when it was your turn. _*RH uses the power to revoke the power from Aya and Kurama.*_

****

YK: I don't need it if I'm mad enough. The Youko will take over and feed you to the death tree.

****

WMc: Aya lost the power. Ha! And I want to do something before we start as well. _*Quickly beats Sano to a bloody pulp but actually keeps him alive.*_ Okay Let's start.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*I want the power back!

****

RH: _*laughs menacingly* _I can't wait to kill you.

****

Aya: But will Kenshin stand for it? We all know he doesn't like killing.

****

HB: I don't know about that anymore that I don't. After all, with the power _*thunder* _I could always resurrect those who die.

****

Aya: Fine. Just remember that if I die from not answering a question you resurrect right away. Got it? _*death glare*_

****

HB: Of course Miss Aya, I think I'll start us off. It's from kikoutei-hiryuu :

Prnrn Kurama-Have you ever yelled at Hiei, Kuwabara, or Yusuke? If so, what did you say to them?rnrn Me.. er ..You...if that's what you mean...-Who is your favorite Bishonen? How obsessed are you with him? ;)

So please answer for I don't feel like killing today.

****

YK: Well, yes, I have yelled at them before. Mainly Kuwabara and Yusuke for some of their _*clears throat* _mistakes. And of course Hiei for burning one of my plants. What I said exactly is not of any importance.

****

Aya: My favorite Bishie! I actually have a few. It's kinda obvious that Kurama is one of them, there's Hiei _*Hiei screams in terror*_ Sesshomerru[spelling?] and as embarrassed as I am to admit it, Sano.

****

RH: What?! _*Gets over the shock and decides to tease Aya for a bit* _I thought you hated me. Looks like the Dragon Lady has a soft spot. _*laughs at this. Aya lunges for his neck but is stopped by HB Strapping restraints on Aya with the power*_

****

Aya: Lisa, if you would please kick his ass for me. _*WMc grins evilly and complies[more big words] beating him to a bloody pulp ONCE AGAIN and sits back down a very happy person* _But I must answer the rest of my question, _*shifty eyes* _I'm not obsessed with any of them.

****

RH: Yeah right, I heard you were very cozy with Kurama in the beginning. _*Uses the power to put a lie detector on Aya*_

****

Detector: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _*This brings curious stares to Aya who is very red*_

****

RH: Do we kill you for lying?

****

HB: Sano, she did answer. But we do want to know the truth, that we do.

****

Aya: Maybe a little. _*BEEP!* _Stupid detector, fine I'm obsessed with my Bishies, happy, but not Sano, he's off my list.

****

RH: Fine. But now it's my turn and your going down, all thanks to elfangel191 again:

( i still have to kill yusuke ^_^) but here it goes: rn Kurama: how do u keep your hair that red? rn Youko: Are you stronger than yusuke in that form ( and if you are pleaz kill him for me ^_^)rnrn Aya: hm will you kill yusuke and RH for me? ^_^ rnrn-thanks!

Wait?! Did she just ask what I think she did?

****

YK: She did. I was born with this hair color, Not everyone's hair color is fake on the show. I'm sick of these questions. _*YK's eyes start to glow gold. A silver fox comes into the dungeon and with a loud shriek, collides with YK, bringing forth a very angry Youko.* _It's hard to believe that such unskilled brats actually pissed the human off.

****

Aya: Good thing your here, you have a question as well. _*Hands him the cue card, he reads it and hands it back with a smirk.*_

****

YK: Of course I'm stronger, but I don't need to kill Yusuke, I won't.

****

Aya: I will though! ^_^ _*heads over to Yusuke's cell with Hiei's katana[I don't know how I got it I just did] and uses another overkill technique. Aya comes out and starts to head for Sano* _This is why you don't mess with me, even if you were only joking. _*Aya goes to attack using the same overkill technique she used on Yusuke, but right before the first hit lands she's back in the stool restrained* _No fair. _*pouts a little*_

****

HB: We need all the co-hosts that we do.

****

WMc: *_bored look on her face_* I'm bored_[see?], _I'm just gonna continue this, kay. It's from Anichan:

So how do you keep your hair so long and silky? I'm jealous of your hair. *waterfall tears*rnrn OOh can I fend fan-girls off for you? ^_^ think about it: rn demon hurt human girl = bad. rn human girl hurt human girl = catfight rn...Besides fan-girl bashing is fun *takes out mallet and hits random no lifer* ^_^

****

YK: It's called shampoo and conditioner. And the fact that I'm a Youko, we have naturally silky hair. As for the offer, no. 

****

Aya: Vain kitsune. I knew something like that would be said, without being an oracle I could tell. _*Youko death glares Aya who then is mixed with fear and happiness*_ @_@

****

HB: What's with her?

****

RH: I think we now know where most of the obsession is pointed towards.

****

YK: At least she hasn't tried to hug me to death. Which is the most amount of restraint I've seen from a fan-girl.

****

HB: ^_^ Although it is possible she's too excited to move.

****

Aya: -_-U You are so lucky I'm still restrained. _*Death glares HB*_ Just continue the questions "man slayer"

****

HB: That was a long time ago, that it was. It's from luvsdogz:

i like your writtin, you notice kenshin's and kurama's importance. and also diss kuwabaka. rnrn Kurama: why are you so gosh-for-saken hot, and also do you know that the rose-whip seems like a very romantic attack? its so sweet! 

****

Aya: Thanks I try^_^, actually I don't since Baka is so easy to make fun of and it's easy to see how important Kurama is.

****

HB: What about me? 

****

Aya: You were more difficult but I did realize your importance. ^_^ _*a bit nervous* _Can I get out of these restraints now? _*RH actually lifts away the cuffs with the power* _Thanks.

****

RH: Just don't try to kill me, okay?

****

Aya: _*fingers crossed behind back, forgetting about lie detector* _Promise. 

****

Detector: BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _*Death glares the detector, takes out Hiei's katana again and chops it up into very many little pieces.* _

****

YK: _*ignoring Aya's recent outrage* _I do realize that the rose whip is very romantic. And I was always good looking, it's part of being a fox of my species.

****

Aya: Your being vain again. _*chants something very short. Kurama is then brought to his human form*_

****

YK: He didn't kill anyone? That's a surprise. Are there anymore questions?

****

HB: Not from reviewers, no. But some of us have been wondering a few things with Miss Aya. _*Aya looks a bit nervous* _Both Hiei, Kurama and Sano have asked what bloody sake was. So what exactly is it?

****

Aya: Umm, yeah. Are you sure you want to know? _*Everyone death glares her to answer* _Fine, it's a type of sake that I created, that's all.

****

HB: It had a familiar smell, what was in the stuff?

****

Aya: _*mutters so no one can hear except for Kurama, with his demon hearing* _Just some blood. 

****

YK: That's just sick Aya.

****

RH: What did she say? _*Aya has a look of desperation for Kurama not to tell. Kurama ignores it though*_

****

YK: She put blood in the sake. _*everyone but Aya and Kurama had a look of disgust from this*_

****

Aya: At least I didn't use demon blood that time, it was only human. And it's not like you didn't enjoy it. Admit that you all liked it.

****

RH: I'm glad I didn't have any. 

****

YK: I also remember asking whether or not you and Kenshin were friends. You did hang around his cell in-between every take.

****

WMc: Aya likes the speech defected co-host. Haha.

****

Aya: Actually, were not friends, were business partners. _*Everyone is surprised[you would too if you heard Kenshin had a business] and Aya and Kenshin look embarrassed.*_

****

RH: What?

****

WMc: Are you two even smart enough?

****

YK: What kind of business? *_everyone stares at Kurama* _Can't I be curious?

****

Aya: I promised I wouldn't tell. And we are smart enough, at least I am enough for the both of us. If you want to know ask Kenshin.

****

HB: You had to tell them, didn't you?

****

Aya: The title, I did say everyone had to answer their questions or they'd die. To tell you the truth I don't feel like dieing. _*Gets hit by lightning from Kenshin and is revived by Sano*_ This is the end of our questions, save the rest for tomorrow, and give us back the power_*thunder*_

****

RH: Fine but try not to kill people with it again.

****

Aya: *_fingers crossed behind back_* This time I really promise. *_RH uses the power to give it back to Aya and Kurama*_

****

YK: I can smell it when people lie Aya.

****

Aya: You should've said something. Anyways, next time we go through everyone again for missed questions. This is the end of the take and I'm gonna kill Baka.

****

WMc: That was really lame, and I'll join you in killing, but I'm killing Sano.

****

Aya: Fine. _*Aya and Lisa both go to their targets and as they said repeatedly killed them*_

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Killing is fun

****

As you heard, in the next chappie we ask everyone that still has questions, fulfill death wishes and end it all in a Baka Killing Party. If we have more questions than for one chappie then I'll continue it with another. Then sadly that will be the end. I know it was short but I must continue with other fics. Not to mention that school's starting soon. So this is probably your last chance to ask. So push the purple button below and review/question, or flame me if you must for I'm posting it all. BYE BYE!! ^_^ 


	9. Every1 come on out Katana's for all!

****

Disclaimer: _*Sees Aya mouthing to some music playing on her head set* _She doesn't own anything except herself. Wolf Moon-chan, Nagisa and Hiana own them selves. She doesn't own any music except the CD's Now I'm getting out of here before she notices and kills me. And everyone at the parties have been invited, this was not an interactive _*Pops out with a chicken shaped cloud forming that fades quickly.*_

****

HB: She's too far into her music, that she is. I doubt that Kurama can get her out of that trance. _*Aya is still mouthing words to the In the End remix* _

****

RH: At least she stopped singing out loud. Sure she sounded okay but the kind of music seemed to be in another language or something.

****

WMc: That's because it was Spanish. I bet if she knew how, she would be singing in Japanese. And Kurama should be here too. _*Uses the power to force Kurama to pop in his stool.*_

****

Aya: Como la flor, Con tanto amor, Me diste tú, se marchitó, me marcho hoy, yo sé perder pero ay... Como me duele ay... Como me duele. _*Starts to just mouth the words again*_

****

RH: What the fuck is she singing? I can't understand a damned word coming out of her mouth.

****

YK: It's quite sad and yet beautiful. It's about how her feelings are like a flower withering. How it pains her to lose her love. Here I was thinking she had no hope for feeling anything other than rage.

****

RH: You should have heard her sing English songs. She saved those sadness and rage emotions for them.

****

Aya: _*Aya put the head set on pause* _Who saved sadness and rage for who? _*RH and HB jump. YK actually laughs.*_

****

YK: They were talking about your singing. How you only sing nice songs out loud in Spanish and the angry ones for English.

****

Aya: _*sings*_Amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo, el dinero no importa an tí en mí ni en el corazón. oh, oh baby. _*stops singing and talks normally.*_ Like that? _*RH and HB nod their head and quickly go in a defensive position, only to see her smiling which only puts them on a higher defense.* _I'm not going to hurt or kill you guys. _*HB and RH reluctantly relax.* _It's not like you said that my singing sucks.

****

RH: This surprised me when I actually thought you sounded fine. But then again I don't know much about music.

****

Aya: Well now that I'm done with getting all of that out of my system we can start. But first things first. This dungeon is way too small for what's planned for the last takes. _*Uses the power to bring everybody out of their cells, along with summoning Shi Shi Wakumaru and the beautiful *UGLY* Suzuka. After that Aya puts the power to further use and transports them to a huge and empty ball room that's still in the castle.*_

****

Hiei_: _Now I can kill that ningen for blabbing_. *Looks for Wolf Moon-chan who is conveniently behind Toguro and is out of Hiei's sight.*_

****

Yusuke: At least this is more like it. That cell was getting cramped.

****

Baka: At least you weren't killed in yours Urameshi.

****

Yusuke: Yes I was. She killed me just last take.

****

Aya: Be grateful Baka. It has paid off.

****

Baka: What has?

****

Aya: _*grins evilly* _Allowing us to kill you. This take I have some people coming by just to see you.

****

All: 0_0 WHAT?! _*all start laughing, except Baka who is just smiling like the idiot he is without any clue to what I really meant*_

****

Baka: Just for me. _*Aya nods and he faints*_

****

Aya: Well let's get this started and end this show for good! _*Everyone cheers except Baka who remains unconscious.*_

########################################What a Baka

****

Aya: How about I start to get this rolling. Suzuka get your hideous ass over here. _*Suzuka goes and sits in the stool opposite of Aya, everyone else, even the co-hosts are over at the recently conjured buffet listening to us*_

****

Suzuka: First of all, no one is to addresses me without putting the word beautiful in front of my name.

****

Aya: Fine but I'll deal with that later. This is from kikoutei-hiryuu :

rnrn Suzuka-Why do you think you're beautiful?! rnrnrnrnrn Came off the top of my head...Heh...

So if you've paid attention to the other takes you know to answer.

****

Suzuka: First of all, I'm beautiful Suzuka and you should die for your insolence. And I think I'm beautiful because it would be a sin for me not to be. _*Whips out a mirror from who knows where and starts to talk to himself while admiring his face in it. For fun Aya uses the power to shatter the glass of the mirror*_

****

Aya: Looks like your not as "beautiful" as you thought you were. Next is for Jin, Touya and Yusuke. _*3 stools are not across Aya as all 3 bishies sit in them_.* Good no fuss. This is from elfangel191:

PweaZ!! If I AM IN UR STORY LET ME BEAT YUSUKE TO A BLOODY PULP AND MAKE SURE HE DIES 1,00,00,0,0,0,0,0 times! AND YES I BREATHED DURING THAT SO I COULD SAY THIS AND KILL YOU!! O YEAH UMM WHO'S NEXT!! BUT I LOVE HIEI AND JIN!! O LOVELY!! RH IS BIENG A BUTT, KICK HIM FOR ME!! O YEAH THIS ISN'T A FLAME ONLY TO YUSUKE! GR HIM! o questions well uhh here goes nothing ( i never really got that phrase): rn Jin: Do u love me? nyusuke: how do u feel right now? rn Touya: when ur around hiei do u feel safe?? rnuhh that's all I can think off right Thank you!! NOW I GET TO TEAR RH IN TO VERY MANY PIECES!! 

So first you guys answer her then I'll bring her here at the end of this.

****

Yusuke: Why don't you like me?! I'm the main character and probably the strongest. _*Everyone hears this and death glares him bringing Yusuke into a very nervous state.*_ Think about it I did beat most of you in a match and I'm a demon lord_.*tries to go off the subject.* _Right now I feel very nervous because I just picked a fight with every single person around me.

****

RH: Not everyone shrimp. Me and Kenshin aren't even on your show, not to mention your only a kid.

****

Yusuke: What?!

****

Aya: Shut the fuck up Yusuke. Jin, Touya, answer her questions.

****

Jin: Well really now. I don't know about the whole cupid kind of love an all but I do love all my fans if that's what your talking about lassie. _*TWANG!*_ Will you stop that Aya girl.

****

Aya: I'm right in front of you, you stupid elf. How can I flick your ears? _*Wolf Moon-chan pops up behind Jin and flicks his ears again, laughing uncontrollably.*_

****

WMc: I just had to do that after I saw you do it Aya. 

****

Hiei: NINGEN!

****

WMc: Oops, gotta go. _*runs away with a murderous Hiei and Jin after her.*_

****

Aya: Touya please answer so I can quickly take something for this headache.

****

Touya: Why would I feel safe around Hiei?

****

Aya: I don't know but you can't answer a question with another. There aren't enough chapters left to do that.

****

Touya: Well lets think about it. Fire has an advantage over ice, that is why those who control ice and those that control fire are bitter enemies. I think it's safe to say that I don't feel safe around that youkai. If that's still confusing you then I'm sorry that your more of a baka than the ones here.

****

Aya: I'm getting some aspirin, and a drink. *_Aya goes to the buffet and uses the power to de-spike the punch and conjure up a bottle of aspirin and downed the pills and punch. Once Aya got back into her seat, Yusuke went over there and re-spiked the punch.*_ Well by the looks of it the next one is for Genkai, Botan, Yusuke, Baka, Hiei and Shi Shi _*saying the whole name is way too exhausting*_ So GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE! _* Aya brings forth 2 more stools opposite her, where the afore-mentioned characters sat.*_

****

Botan: Yay, I get a question! ^_^

****

Aya: Either stop smiling or I'll be forced to do it for you. _*Botan: 0.0* _Better, see even ditzy ferry girls can be taught new tricks.

****

Genkai: At least someone else can deal with her, even the blood lover. _*Shi Shi: ?_?* _Just read the whole show, fame wannabe.

****

Aya: After this take. This one is from HIEIhotsause asking the following:

Genkai could you give Shi Shi Wakumaru a big kiss? rn Yusuke could you tell Seto Kaiba "Hi" for me? rn Botan why don't you go out with Kurama so that I can have Hiei to myself? rn Hiei I like to play bash the baka in the pavement game and i even made my own town named carnage-sicka', would you like to go one a date with me? and yes i am not a ningen. i am a cat/fire demon. meow. and a class S- demon! and I love to ask questions to the Yu Yu's! rn Kuwabara if i have to watch episodes that have Hiei in them could you put a bag over your head and bow down to Hiei so you will get a better reputation?! rn Shi Shi I just wanted to tell you that Genkai wants to marry you and she will always be in her younger form. and can I be the brides maid? *looks back and forth* Genkai will surely kill me for saying that. I better get a helmet for the flying furniture. *starts to panic*

And this one also breathed so no extra comments.

****

Genkai: No, I won't kiss that arrogant brat._ *Shi Shi silently thanks god[or whatever, the lords of Makai]*_

****

Yusuke: Sure but how?

****

Aya: Leave that to me. _*summons Seto Kaiba to the set*_

****

Kaiba: What the fuck is this?

****

Yusuke: Relax Kaiba, someone just told me to say hey to you.

****

Kaiba: Since when does a punk like Urameshi bow down to requests like a dog.

****

Yusuke: Since I was told to listen to peoples request or die if I refuse and do it anyway.

****

Kaiba: And who's fucked up idea is that?

****

Aya: Mine rich boy. _*Kaiba turns to see Aya very pissed, but instead of cowering like the others he laughed at her and the scared faces of everyone in the ballroom*_

****

Kaiba: Your just a kid, and you scare the shit out of all these people into doing what you want? _*The idiot continues to laugh while Yusuke slowly approaches Kaiba in a very nervous manner.*_

****

Yusuke: Trust me when I say you don't piss her off. She's the one with all the power _*thunder* _to kill us all at once if she felt like it.

****

Kaiba: I'd like to see her do that.

****

Aya: Fine, then you will. _*uses the power to send forth a huge storm where instead of rain there's meteors coming down. Eventually killing everyone except Kaiba and herself. Obviously Kaiba isn't laughing any more, but is scared shitless.* _I'm the one with all the power _*thunder* _and you would be best to remember it. For you will remain here till the end of the last take of the show.

****

Kaiba: Fine, but who the fuck are you?!

****

Aya: I'm the all powerful authoress. But you may call me Aya. _*Kaiba starts to laugh a bit.* _What's so funny this time?

****

Kaiba: You do realize that translated into English it means woven silk, correct?

****

Aya: And your name translated fully means strait seahorse. Mine is less embarrassing. I better revive everyone. _*Aya does so, where everyone gets up muttering very dark curses in Japanese about Kaiba for opening his big mouth, and Yusuke for coming up with the idea.* _Well I believe Botan is next.

****

Botan: Bingo, and I don't really like Kurama in that way. I'd rather just be friends with him.

****

Aya: Good. Cause he's mine. Hiei?

****

Hiei: It's nice to hear your not a ningen but I won't go out with you. Although your game and town sound very interesting.

****

Aya: Yes it does, I'm sure we would all like to go there, Baka excluded. But first, Baka.

****

Baka: Stop calling me that teme! _*gets hit by a lot of lightning and is revived.*_

****

Kaiba: That Baka shouldn't have called her that. She went easy on him though. More than I could be if someone called me that.

****

Yusuke: Ya think? _*I normally wouldn't feel the need to say this, but that was sarcasm*_

****

Aya: Enough banter continue, and Baka finish the question. _*Death glares Baka*_

****

Baka: I will not bow down the shrimp or where the damn bag, your so lucky I think your a girl that wrote that or else I'd pound you. Now where's my fans. _*Aya tries to understand what he's talking about. Her eyes get round remembering what she said.*_

****

Aya: Right, the fans. They wont come till Shi Shi answers.

****

Genkai: Excuse me, I have to find this dimwit and kill them. _*Genkai leaves_*

****

Shi Shi: If that's true then I'll think about it and you can be a bridesmaid at the wedding. This will mostly, definitely, for sure get me famous.

****

Aya: Yeah that's nice, if Genkai doesn't kill her first. And now for the promise I made to elfangel191. Oh wait I almost forgot that she sent something a few minutes ago:. She said she's happy enough with what I did last take. She'll come in with the rest of the fans that are coming. But firechild also sent something around the time elfangel191 did.:

Yukina, how old r u and Hiei? rn Kurama, since u have fox in u how do u feel about cats, if u don't like them U WILL NEVER EVER COME NEAR MY KITTEN rn Hiei, have u ever in your life said any thing nice 2 Kuwabara? type back. firechild

__

*Yukina, Hiei and Kurama sit down.*

****

Yukina: _*Unlike her usual nature, her voice gets very hard and angry.*_ I will never say our age. That's a touchy subject.

****

Aya: Calm down Yukina, it was only a little question. I'm sorry firechild but that is one question that will forever remain unknown for all intents and purposes. _*Yukina storms off to the buffet.*_

****

YK: I'm sorry you feel that way. But while I do not favor cats I don't feel a hatred towards them.

****

Aya: Nicely put. _*YK leaves to talk to Koronue who somehow got in the room.*_ How'd he get here, I didn't invite him... Kurama did. I had to give him the power with the least amount of limitations.

****

Hiei: Let's get this over with so I can kill that ningen.

****

Aya: Ningen? Oh, you mean Lisa. Fine but watch out for Dione.

****

WMc: And I'm adding a question for Touya. _*WMc uses the power to force Touya into a stool* _XD rn Touya - Can I take you home? ^_^

****

Touya: No _*Touya walks away from a pouting WMc, who goes over to the buffet to chug down some punch.*_

****

Hiei: Why won't you baka's let me answer? I have never, nor will ever, say anything nice to that Baka! Now to kill a wolf. _*Goes after a currently drunk WMc. Right before he strikes at her though, a bright image of a wolf demon stops Hiei and fades away. WMc is laughing.*_

****

WMc: You'd think my muses would actually let me be killed. Your lucky Dione took control and got us both drunk or else you would be dead. _*Wobbles off to wall which she sits down leaning against.*_

****

Baka: I thought you said there were fans?

****

Aya: _*grins evilly again* _Yes, I'm getting to that right now. Just stay in the middle of the floor and they'll be right there.

****

Baka: Here? _*Stands under the grand chandelier*_

****

Aya: Perfect. _*Summons 3 girls. one was Hiana, who is a brown hair and eye 13 year old girl and is wearing jeans a blue tee and matching sneakers. Nagisa, who is wearing a red Chinese dress, had wavy black hair and blue eyes was 5'4" and looked about 14. And of course elfangel191, who was wearing a white ruffle shirt and a pink skort, had blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail. elfangel191 was about to glomp Kurama when Aya stopped her and pushed her back waving a finger at her as if she was a puppy that did something bad.*_ Your not here for that.

****

Hiana: Is this for the "party"? 

****

Aya: Yes, in fact it is and he's right under the chandelier.

****

Baka: My adoring fans! _*Smiles like the baka he is when Aya laughs at him.* _What's so funny?

****

Aya: You really think their fans of yours? _*Baka nods stupidly* _Their my fans, and your still the target for our "party" _*Chains come out of the floor tying Baka down by the feet. Baka screams like the little girl he really is.*_ Okay I need EVERYBODY'S ATTENTION! _* Everyone stops what their doing and stares at Aya silently* _

****

elfangel191: And some say I have a big mouth.

****

Aya: Thank you. I have invited some extra guests to join us in a planned event. You heard us mention a party, it is. _*Some of the people cheer but stop after a little lightning provided by Aya, but remain alive.*_ In fact this party has but one purpose, given by it's name. This is a Baka Killing Party. And for this joyous occasion I have decided to give you your favors early. _*Aya uses the power to give everyone a katana, which has the blade glowing the color of their aura. Aya receives one herself, which gives off the color of [guess come on guess. Fine don't] blood.* _Everyone knows how to kill, so begin. _*Due to the rating I am not going to go into detail, but everyone cheered and obeyed happily. Aya put the resurrecting on automatic and joined in as well. Everyone that had special attacks used them. After about 5 minutes, Aya pried herself away from the fun.*_

##############################################Killing is fun

****

Aya: I still want to kill Baka, but this is important too. T_T I'm so happy that I haven't gotten one flame. Obviously I didn't get all of the remaining questions in today, don't worry. The next chapter should be the last chapter if I don't get a sudden splurge of requests, causing me to extend it another one again. We will do the party again but with new people, which reminds me. _*Uses the power to return Hiana, Nagisa and elfangel191 to their proper homes with their new katana's.* _This is your LAST CHANCE to ask me, Kenshin, Sano and the YYH cast anything you want. If you want they'll give you advice even. Just review by pushing the little purple button right below....................... ............................. .......................... .......... ...... ... ....... .....here.


	10. Last questions and kills

****

Aya: It's okay you can do the final disclaimer. _*Everyone is still in the ball room. All of the characters from YYH, Kenshin, Sano, Wolf Moon-chan and Seto Kaiba are sitting on the floor with their new, aura glowing, katana's. Baka still remains chained to the ground in the middle of the room by the feet screaming for his mommy. At least till Kenshin uses the power to gag him.*_

****

Disclaimer: Aya owns nothing other than the castle and herself. Oh, and she owns the rights to Bloody Sake.

****

Aya: Good disclaimer. **_*Disclaimer and Aya:^_^* _**Now go before I kill you very painfully. ^_^

****

Disclaimer: 0_0U **_*Pops off for the last time.*_**

Aya: I've gotten a few e-mails asking me what I look like. I know I never said so I'll tell you my description now:

__

Name: Aya **[duh!]**  
_Human and demon age_: 17  
_Height_: 6'**[human]** 6'5"**[demon]**  
_Hair/eyes_: black/brown w/red tint**[human] **cold blue**[demon]**  
_Demon lineage_: mainly oracle**[yes its a demon] **fire youkai koorime kitsune wolf cat water apparition and so many others I don't know  
_Demon form_: you already know the height and eyes. My hair is silver with blood red streaks down to my thighs. markings on my face that look like deep scratches. and another that looks like the oracles eye mentioned in ancient Egyptian texts. titanium and very sharp nails and other things I'd rather not mention

****

Hiei: So your really not a ningen?

****

Aya: Nope, ^_^ in fact if I had the experience and control, I wouldn't need the power **_*thunder*_** of the authoress to get what I want.

****

Toguro: We've been held hostage by a pup. How embarrassing. **_*Everyone nods in agreement*_**

Aya: So who wants the honor of asking the last questions? **_*Crickets: CHIRP, CHIRP * _**If no one volunteers then I'm picking who will. **_*Crickets chirp again* _**Fine, Kaiba will do the questions since there is a very small chance of him getting a question.

****

Kaiba: Why do I have to do what you say bitch?

****

Aya: Reason one, my demon form will tear you limb from limb if you don't. Reason two, see previous takes, I have the power **_*thunder* _**And reason three, I treat you to bloody sake for doing this for me. **_*Everyone but Kaiba and Aya make looks and sounds of disgust.*_**

Kaiba: What's with them?

****

Aya: Nothing. Let's start, and as a side note to all of you, KURAMA IS MINE!!

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@And no one else's.

****

Kaiba: Let's get this over with. **_*WMc pops up behind him.* _**

WMc: So we can get the next Baka Killing Party started. **_*Kaiba jumps a bit.*_** Scared ya.

****

Kaiba: Yes your face scared me. Aya! Kurama! Hiei! Get you fucking asses over here. **_*Aya, Kurama, and Hiei sit in the stools opposite of Kaiba.*_**

Hiei: Which Ningen decided to bug us this time?

****

Kaiba: Temptress Nagisa. She's got quite a bit of questions for you three:

I love this! I have a few questions:  
1)Aya, Do you like Kurama?(like you couldn't!^_^)  
2)Kurama, Can I go on a date w/ you sometime?   
3) Aya, Can I come on the show? I'd love it if I could.  
4) Kurama, Can I live w/ you?  
5) Hiei, Do you like Kurama? Are you lovers? U r so lucky! And don't feel bad, You're cute too.  
6) Would you keep in touch w/ me Aya?  
late

So hurry so I can get out of this dump.

****

Aya: It's not a dump, it's my castle and you can be in the dungeon. And of course I like Kurama, he is one of my bishie's!

****

YK: And to my surprise, she doesn't get on my nerves as much as I thought she would. **_*Aya glomps him at this.*_** Cant... Breathe... Need... Air... **_*Aya lets go* _**And to my expectations, she disappoints me. And I'm sorry, but Aya would kill one of us if I said yes. She may be a pup, but her claws and fangs are very sharp.

****

Aya: So he's mine, back off! **_*Death glares Kaiba*_** ^_^ And sure you can be on the show, you'll join my Baka Killing Party.

****

WMc: Because no show is complete without at least one, this one has two.

****

Hiei: One of the few parts I liked about this.

****

Aya: Yay, you like it. **_*Hugs Hiei and lets go when he starts to turn blue.*_**

YK: I guess I'm not your favorite anymore. ***_Hope is in YK's eyes*_**

Aya: You'll always be my favorite. I'm just happy that someone that was tortured it liked the show too. 

****

Hiei: I'm continuing the rest without you. I AM NOT GAY!! We're just friends, that's it, nothing more.

****

YK: My question was next Hiei.

****

Hiei: Yeah, but I wanted to get out of here. **_*Hiei goes over to the corner and death glares everything*_**

YK: I'm sorry Nagisa, but for the same reason as before, no.

****

Aya: Damn straight! And I don't mind keeping in touch with ya, Email me as much as you wan't, I always type back. ^_^

****

Kaiba: Your confusing, first you curse her out, then you decide to make her a pen pal. What's the deal?

****

Aya: I need to start making alliances. It's good to keep loyal and strong allies, I know that the longer the alliance the greater the trust.

****

YK: It's almost safe to say that your related to Hiei.

****

Aya: Why say that?

****

YK: Your attitude, beliefs and the fact that you have fire youkai and koorime doubles the chances of you two being related.

****

Aya: **_*lol* _**We're don't even look alike. He's totally short. And my inner eye is real and safely in my head out of sight.

****

Kaiba: Let's just continue this. It's from elfangel191:

YAY!! I WANNA STICK A BOMB INSIDE BAKA AND BLOW HIM UP IN PIECES! !MUAHAHHAHHA!! my friend's friend did that to her bird...

Very strange girl.

****

Aya: ^_^ Okay!! **_*Uses the power to summon elfangel191, who has a bomb in her hand to the ball room in front of Baka.*_**

elfangel191: Yay!! **_*Shoves the bomb down Baka's throat.*_**

Me: I'll make sure it explodes at the end of the Killing Party. 

****

elfangel191: **_*Sadly* _**Okay. **_*Pops off*_**

Baka: That tasted terrible. What was that?

****

Aya: Just a little C4. Nothing to worry about. **_*Baka faints.*_**

Kaiba: Next is for you and Hiei. From Hiana:

Mine probably glowed black, but I can't see my aura so I don't know... Hiei, will you go out with my character Kia? She's not human, but she's way stronger then you... Kurama, will you say "hi" to my friend? She really likes you...

She probably didn't realize that the katana was a dark blue.

****

Hiei: **_*From the still spiked punch bowl*_** I'll think about it **_*hic* _**I'll kill you if your lying though.

****

Aya: Kawaii! Hiei finally has a GF.

****

YK: I think Aya is the jealous type so I don't think I should.

****

Aya: I'm not that much of the jealous type. Just say hi.

****

YK: Okay. Hello to Hiana's friend, I don't know your name so I'll leave it at that.

****

Aya: ^_^ If you come near my Youko I'll kill you. **_*All: 0_0U* _**I'm talking about Hiana's friend. For there's no way in Hell that anyone's going near my kitsune.

****

YK: I guess I can get used to it. And what business are you and Kenshin in?

****

Aya: Umm... **_*Uses the power to revoke the power from HB and RH* _**Okay, now that I'm safe I can tell ya. **_*Everyone is listening to what Aya is about to say. HB is getting his new katana ready.*_** It's a speech therapy agency.

****

RH: So what does that have to do with Kenshin?

****

Aya: Well I was working on a way to send him to parents homes to show them how their kids will talk if they don't use our agency. **_*All but HB laugh at this. You would to if you were here to here that Aya's business partner was a result of not attending the agency.*_**

YK: I guess thinking that your kids will talk like Kenshin without your help is a useful advertisement approach.

****

HB: Can we just continue please?

****

Kaiba: There's no more so far. There's nothing to do other than ask each other stuff. Or start the party segment again.

****

Aya: No let's keep asking each other all kinds of shit till more people start sending me theirs. Sano, why does everyone call you rooster head? **_* everyone starts laughing*_**

RH: That's not funny. I never asked to be called that.

****

YK: So then why are you called rooster head. **_*RH fumes at the ears*_**

RH: I don't know smart ass! **_*Goes to kill YK but is stopped by HB and Aya*_**

HB: I'll answer that, that I will. Someone thought his head looked like a roosters, the name just stuck around. **_*Thought bubbles form around everyone's head, revealing a rooster's head in place of Sano's. They all laugh*_**Okay, my turn now. Koenma, what's with the pacifier? **_*Everyone look around eventually seeing teenage Koenma at the buffet.*_**

Aya: I totally forgot about him. Damn, he wasn't supposed to be here.

****

Koenma: That reason is none of your concern. Let's just say it has more importance than you could ever think up.

****

Yusuke: Right. I still say the toddler is hooked on the pacifier. He even eats with it in his mouth.

****

Koenma: It's none of your damn business what I do with my things! Now it's only fair that I ask something. **_*Everyone groans* _**Aya, why did you kidnap the whole cast? I know it's for more than torturing and getting answers.

****

Aya: Fine, it is. But I aint tellin ya noting, so nyah. **_*All death glare Aya to answer.* _**Damn your good. If you must know, I was told to by Them. I'm to gather information on all of you.

****

Yusuke: Who's Them?

****

Aya: Not allowed to say, sacred rule. At least out of my house it is. I already told you too much as it is.

****

WMc: I got one! Where's Jin?

****

Aya: Flew right out of one of my windows, kept holding his ears to his head. **_*WMc: ^_^U* _**

Yusuke: Can we just start the Baka Killing Party? If there's more we can answer them afterwards.

****

Aya: Fine. But no one would type back to join this last one. **_*Uses the power to give everyone a Zanbató that, like the katana's, glowed the color of their aura*_**

WMc: WAIT! Some more stuff came in. One's from HIEIhotsauce and you should here it" 

(from earlier) well, I am going to kill myself. if i can't at least get to touch one of Hiei's belongings than i have failed my duty to become a absolute Hiei fan! *sniffle* *sobs* *looks curiously at a poison potion* i just wanted LOVE! Genkai's going to kill me anyways and i want to ask some questions before i kill myself. Baka you are aware that you are going down with me aren't you? Hiei, you are aware that you are about 80, right? heh heh, i did research. Yukina, will you forgive 'firechild' for asking that question? firechild is my friend. and if i don't drink this soon she will stop me! *looks back and forth and drinks the poison* *gag* i only wanted to be loved! *falls over and dies* *ghost H.h. apears* OMG! i killed myself! i knew i should have been easy on the sake. uhh...is't Botan supposed to be here by now or was it destiny for me to commit suicide? heh heh. i put some of that poison in the Baka's drink. *shruggs and floats elsewhere*  
Baka killed himself

****

Aya: I guess I should haven't threatened Hiei to say no.

****

Baka: Oro?

****

Hiei: It's none of your business but I'm older than that. I'm around the kitsune's age.

****

Yukina: I guess that I could forgive you and your friend since holding a grudge on the dead is disrespectful.

****

Botan: Hehe I'm supposed to get you but this place keeps me here and I can't get out to do my ferry girl duties. **_*Everyone gets ready to kill Baka when...*_**

WMc: WAIT THERE'S MORE!! fire-woman sent something too:

Kurama, urg! fine! i will ask but if you mock me about it you will feel the pain of vengeance! there is a boy at school that i think is a cutie! *hugs pillow tightly* how do i get him to notice me, with out embarrassing myself?!! Aya if he mocks me could you get Yami to attack him? heh heh. i like Yami, but not as much as Hiei, but not as much as 'not telling'. Kurama, i only asked that because you are one of the few guys out there that is not a pervert like Koenma or Yusuke...at least i don't think you are. hmm...and if you get any thoughts about that it is you who is 'not telling' you are wrong! he's has a better sense of humor. *looks up dreamy like*

****

YK: Well, I guess that would be a bit difficult for you. And you are right in thinking I'm not a pervert, but why don't you just try being friends with this guy and make sure he's not a jerk. Then when your confidence is strong enough tell him how you feel. I can't guarantee that you wont be embarrassed though.

****

Aya: And I'm proud that my Youko is so heart-felt. **_*YK: -.-;;;*_**

WMc: Still one more:

GRR... so anywayz my question is for Kurama chan: CAN I GO OUT W/ U?! 

I kurama i kurama*continues* 

BYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBYEBEYEB 

~RIN-CHAN~a.k.a. evil foxy =^-^=

****

Aya: NO! No one can date my Kurama. How many times must I fucking say that?

****

YK: ^_^U Sorry, but you heard her. 

****

Aya: Back to the killing! **_^_^*So everyone continued to split Baka into pieces with the giant swords. With the resurrection on automatic. After about ten minutes everyone was pleased. They stopped.* _**Well now for elfangel191's wish. **_*Everyone takes cover. Beeps are heard coming from Baka's gut. The beeping slows, stops, then BOOM!!! Baka all over the place. Everyone cheers.* Well that's it. Everyone can go home after a few loose ends are tied up. *_**Revokes the power from anyone with it, other than herself.* So how'd ya like it? **_*Revives Baka with a new body, but is still as ugly as before.*_**

Hiei: Hn. It wasn't that bad, I must say in order not to get killed.

****

Yusuke: It was awesome. But mainly because I have weapons now.

****

Hiei: Now I have another Katana and a giant sword too big to use. I'm ready to kill something at home.

****

Aya: Fine

****

Kaiba: At least it didn't suck too much. But it did suck.

****

Aya: Only because you weren't here the whole show. Well Buh-bye!! **_*Aya uses the power to send everyone but HB and RH home.*_**

RH: Hey, what about us?

****

Aya: Your helping me clean this room and the dungeon up, baka. **_*A quick glance at the blood splattered and guts and food all over the place. Then the dungeon that looked the same minus the food.*_**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%The End

****

Aya: Ha gotcha! Next chapter is the aftermath and cleanup. I'm gonna tell you everything I have planned for fanfiction and what I've done so far. With the help of a couple Rurouni Kenshin characters. Ja ne. ^_^


	11. French maids and Hula girls, both guys B...

****

Aya: Okay I don't own RK but using them to clean all the blood up is fun.^_^. **_*HB is in a maid's outfit cleaning up the left corner closest to the door mopping up the blood and vomit. A jump to the dungeon reveals RH in a hula girl outfit cleaning up the blood in Baka's old cell.* _**There are camera's around both areas for blackmail purposes.

****

HB: Well that explains the costumes, that it does. **_*HB finally finished cleaning the ball room and sits down in a stool near Aya, His normal clothes appear back on him and is cleaned up.*_** Thanks I guess. 

****

Aya: I think rooster head is almost done too, just has to put the stuff back away and come up here. Until then, Kenshin please tell them about one of my fics out on this site right now. **_*Eyes get all chibi-like*_**

HB: It couldn't hurt, that it couldn't. **_*Aya's chibi eyes go back to normal and hugs HB in thanks for a second and lets go and sits back in her stool.* _**Well there is one as old as this one, I know that it's part of a series of it's kind. Later she will be putting up the prequels and maybe a sequel.

****

Aya: Just talk about the story itself baka. **_*Death glare from Aya to HB*_** ^_^ Kay?

****

HB: 0_0 Sure. The Reikai Tantei get a mission from Koenma to locate and investigate someone with an unusual amount of spirit energy. After finding the person the case gets bigger, for something in her possession is wanted by a few teki's.

****

Aya: Teki means bad guy, a villain. Get it? ^_^

****

HB: And according to Aya's plans, she plans to a pairing or two with-***_Aya puts her hand over his mouth to stop his talking, which works.*_**

Aya: No revealing unwritten information. That kinda spoils the surprise. Just tell them the last tidbits that don't spoil anything. **_*HB nods his head in fear and agreement*_**

HB: So far there's about 8 or 9 chapters out and it's called "New Case. A Demon in Human Skin?" And its been out since the end of August. Can I have it back now?

****

Aya: Sure, why not? ^_^ **_*Hands back Sakabatô. HB puts it in his belt. RH walks in and sits in a stool and his normal outfit automatically replaces the hula girl outfit.* _**Bout time you got here, your late and due to say the next tidbit.

****

RH: Fine, and just so you know, Your camera's just seemed to shatter by themselves when I noticed them.

****

Aya: **_*Shrugs* _**I guess it's a good thing that all of the pictures are sent to a control room and saved there instead of the camera alone. **_*RH curses under his breath.*_** Just read this out loud. **_*Hands RH a slip of paper.*_**

RH: **_*Reads out loud like the Baka he's related to[intelligence wise]* _**I now and forever am owned by Aya, also known as Dragon Ladysupreme. This message is official and cannot be revoked by any lawyer or official of power. **_*Slip disintegrates, and RH realizes what he said a few minutes later, cursing in Japanese so darkly I dare not write them down.*_** You tricked me!

****

Aya: I am part kitsune and your easy to trick. ***_HB snickers a bit, but gains control over himself quickly.* _**Now read this, it's the real bit of information on the fic your supposed to read. **_*Hands RH a sheet of paper. RH actually reads this to himself before reading it out loud with a nod of approval.* _**At least you learn the second time.

****

RH: I'm going to ignore that. This fic I'm being forced to talk about is a crossover of Yu Yu Hakusho, Charmed, Harry Potter and Inuyasha. She also wants me to push the fact that this is not a Mary Sue, whatever that means.

****

HB: It means that none of her characters are based directly from her, or her Yami's for that matter.

****

Aya: KENSHIN!! **_*Hits HB upside the head* _**You weren't supposed to mention anything about them! Sano just continue.

****

RH: ?_? Um I actually read the story, and Inuyasha hasn't appeared yet, so how is that part of the crossover?

****

Aya: If you paid attention to my notes before and after the chapters you would know that they don't officially appear till later chapters. So just do what you were told, or it's grass skirts and coconut bra's for you again.

****

RH: **_*Shudders at that threat* _**Okay, it's another original character introducer, from a dream she's drawn to London. At the same time, the charmed ones are invited to act as teachers at Hogwarts, and the Yu Yu group are sent to the same place with language translating charms to watch a young wizard. They already run into each other. So far there's four or five chapters out and the promise of making sure she finishes it.

****

Aya: Now tell them what it's called.

****

RH: If you stop interrupting, I would. It's called "American Girls, Dark Lords, Wizards and a Monk." 

****

Aya: Good Kenshingumi members. **_*Tosses them a couple of candy treats, for some reason they catch it like dogs catch dog treats. *_** You didn't have to get them like that, you could've caught them with your hand.

****

HB: We just did it like that so it's too late to do anything about it.

****

Aya: True, I guess I'll tell everyone about the prequels you already brought up. **_*Uses the power to bring up some normal punch and tofu_*** Enjoy this little treat for a bit. **_*HB and RH happily go over to the buffet and start eating and drinking.* _**I know this is the most boring part of the show, that is why I'm doing it now, I might continue this at home, or not, too many ningens living there. But I'm going off track. There are prequels to "New Case. A Demon in Human Skin." Three to be exact. One will be in the Naruto section, for when she was training as a ninja. It's supposed to try to explain the towns recent distrust in what Naruto really is. It also is supposed to be a bit about a past life of Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye's. But that will be after I finish the story now. After I finish that one I'll go onto the next one which will be in the Vagrant Story section which is in the games section. She'll confront her father after her training as a ninja, only to have a greater weight passed on to her. After that one there will only be one more prequel, and if request's persist in it I'll do a sequel to the first installment of the series. As for the last of the sequel, I think Sano should mention it. **_*Hands RH the piece of paper.*_**

RH: You shouldn't know about this, I thought that the character seemed familiar. Anyway, it can't be helped. This character that has been the main theme of the series arrives in Tokyo in the 12th year of the Meiji Era, after She was with her father and someone of mystery for a year. The reason is to find her older half brother. A whole bunch of shit happens and eventually she reunites with her brother. I'm not saying who though.

****

Aya: Since he forgot to mention it, this one will be in the Rurouni Kenshin section after I finish up with the one in Vagrant Story one. Kenshin, say the last one and you both can go home after that. **_*HB agrees and takes the paper in her hands with a bowl of tofu in the other.*_**

HB: It's in the Yu Yu Hakusho section and is a crossover with Trigun and also Buffy the Vampire Slayer. The Scooby gang botch up a spell in Japan and accidentally summon someone from the future. The spell attracts Koenma's attention and have Yusuke and the other check it out. Can we go now. **_*Aya nods happily and uses the power to return them to their show. She then uses the power to return to a mansion and sits down on a couch.*_**

???: **_*ominous voice*_**Did you get the information?

****

Aya: Of course I did, get off my back already. I may be a pup, but I'm one of your best agents. I need sugar. **_*Heads off to the kitchen for some ice cream*_**

##########################################################

****

Aya: Well that's all for now. Hopefully this wont be deleted again. And as you can see, I left a cliffhanger for possibilities of a sequel. I only will if you review and say what you think of that idea, as well as the others. No killing this chapter but only because I returned Baka to his respectful show. And gomen for making this so short. Ja ne Minna-san. Till next fic! ^_^

****


End file.
